1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an exposure head including a plurality of light emitting elements and adapted to focus light beams emitted from the respective light emitting elements on an image plane and an image forming apparatus using the exposure head.
2. Related Art
An exposure head using a light emitting element array, for example, as disclosed in JP-A-2000-158705 has been proposed as an exposure head of this type. In this light emitting element array, a plurality of light emitting elements are linearly arrayed at constant pitches in the longitudinal direction corresponding to a main scanning direction. Further, a plurality of thus constructed light emitting element arrays are provided and lenses are arranged in one-to-one correspondence with the respective light emitting element arrays. In each light emitting element array, light beams are emitted from the plurality of light emitting elements belonging to this array, and the emitted light beams are focused on an image plane by the lens arranged in conformity with this array. In this way, spots are formed in a line in the main scanning direction on the image plane.